


i'll keep you warm

by elvesarebad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvesarebad/pseuds/elvesarebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison crawls into bed with scott and lydia after a night on the town with a mischevious fairy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for an anonymous prompt of do not disturb + dark; i saw it going down angst highway and immediately took a detour through fluff lane. also the prompt was initially for allison/scott but it "accidentally" became allison/lydia/scott shhhh

scott’s in the middle of a lovely, if somewhat surreal, dream where he’s a member of mystery inc when something falls on him. at first he just thinks it’s part of the dream – after all, he did just mention that he had some scooby snacks somewhere on him – and then he blinks and somehow he’s awake.

not that he can  _see_ because there’s something on his face. he frowns and pulls it off. it turns out to be one of allison’s dark gray shirts, the ones she wears when she’s out hunting. he tosses it onto the ground, sits up, and find allison struggling out of her jeans in the middle of the bedroom floor.

“allison?” he says, confused but mostly tired. he rubs his eyes and yawns. beside him, lydia moans something and turns over onto her stomach, one arm out of the bed, fingers probably brushing the floor.

allison glances up at him just as she manages to tug her jeans off. “sorry, did i wake you?” she seems serious at first, remorseful even, but then the words dissolve into a giggle before she gets the last word out.

“oh my god, are you drunk?” scott asks, incredulous. he keeps his voice low so he won’t wake lydia up.

allison shows no such concern. she flops onto the bed, accidentally sitting on his legs, and leans over him. her dark hair falling around her face, she looks down at him with those big brown eyes of hers, bites her lip and says, “nooooooo.” and then she giggles again.

scott frowns. “then why...”

allison pouts at him. “there was this  _girl_ ,” she says, and she smacks her lips. scott has no idea if this has anything to do with the story – did they kiss? is that why allison seems drunk? can kisses do that? is this some kind of supernatural thing? – and then she collapses backwards, half on lydia. scott waits. and yep, there’s the giggling again.

lydia groans and shoves her away. “lydia!” allison exclaims happily, as if suddenly realising she exists. to scott’s bemusement, she leans over and kisses lydia on the forehead and then turns around and attempts to do the same to scott. she misses, ends up kissing his nose.

and then she flops back onto the bed and starts snoring.

scott sighs with relief and lies back. allison immediately stops snoring, giggles, and throws an arm and a leg over him. scott smiles and kisses her hair.

“you’re so comfy,” allison whispers and she snuggles up close.

“thank you,” scott says in a super serious voice. this time, allison laughs softly, sleepily.

“i hate you both,” lydia mutters.


End file.
